What words can't express
by Errand Girl
Summary: Miku has been bullied by kids at school for a while now and Dell has had enough. P.S. I wrote these songs, so if you want to use them please ask first.
1. Chapter 1

Dell held Miku gently. It had happened again. Those bastards at school had attacked her again. She had more bruises on her than last time. It wasn't just the physical attacks, it was the crap they said about her. None of what they said was true, of cause, at least not in Dell's opinion, but Miku believed it. Every slander and insult thrown at her was taken as truth. Dell hate seeing Miku like this, broken and crying, calling herself worthless.

When Miku's tears had finally subsided a little, Dell helped her to her feet and half carried her to his car. He had started driving to school regularly in case Miku needed a lift or to stay over at his place. He had a feeling it was going to be the latter this time. During the car ride, Miku had fallen asleep, Dell sighed. How could Miku believe all that s*** that those jerks said?

He pulled into the drive of his house and got out, going around to the passenger side to pick Miku up and carry her into the house. When he walked in his sister Haku was just in the living room. She looked up as she heard him come in and grimaced at the sight of Miku in his arms. She got up and went to the bathroom to fetch the first aid kit and a damp towel as Dell carried Miku to the 'guest bedroom', which they had started considering renaming to 'Miku's Room'. Dell laid her down on the bed just as Haku came in with the kit and towel. Dell left to give them some privacy as Haku cleaned Miku up.

He collapsed on to the coach and sighed. He wanted the old Miku back. The Miku that had smilled at him when they were kids, the Miku that had seen him, a shy, lonely kid and wanted to befriend him. He wanted the Miku... he had fallen in love with. Dell looked up as his sister came back.

"I take it she's still refusing to press charges?" She asked, though she already knew the answer. Dell nodded. Haku sighed. "If this continues she may get herself killed."

Dell grimaced. The idea made his stomach twist. "How can she believe them? How can she not see how amazing she is?"

Haku shrugged. "I don't think it works that way, Dell. I think what it really takes for someone to see their own worth, is for someone else to look at them and point out those qualities. When you start to see yourself through their eyes, that's when you start to see the good qualities that they see."

Dell sighed. "You know, sis. You can really come up with some pretty deep stuff."

Haku put a hand on her little brother's shoulder. "Just tell her what's in your heart. That's all you, that either of us, can really do for her."

She walked off to the kitchen and left him with his thoughts. Dell had told Muki. He'd told her a hundred times that what those jerks at school said was a load of crap. Dell groaned and ran his fingers through his hair. He guessed sometimes words just weren't enough.

Hang on...

The idea hit him like a speeding truck. Yes, sometimes words weren't enough. Sometimes the true meaning got lost somewhere, sometimes it was hard to find the right words. But he and Miku had found a way around that years ago. Dell shot up from the coach and raced up the stairs to his room. 'Yes, sometimes words weren't enough.' Dell grabbed his guitar, a pen and his note book. 'But, with music, you could express what words can't say.'

With that thought in mind Dell set to word. Writing things down in his note book and scribbling some out, all the while strumming notes on his guitar to make a tune. If he couldn't get his message across to Miku with just his words, than he'd use his music.

* * *

Miku woke up feeling very sore. She remembered what had happened the other day, and wished that she could just hide under her covers forever. She opened her eyes and found that she was in a room that she instantly recognised as the guest room at Dell's house. Miku sighed, She hated being a burden on him and Haku, but it also made her feel warm at the knowledge that they cared. Miku sat up shakily in bed and looked at the cloak that read 9.30. Miku's eyes widened. She was supposed to be at school half an hour ago. Why didn't Dell or Haku wake her up? Miku was about to jump out of bed and start running around looking for her things when she spoted the CD player, CD and note next to the cloak. She picked up the note and read it:

'Don't come into school today.

You were hurt worse this normal this time, so stay home and rest.

I'll see you when I get home.

Please listen to the CD, there's something that I want to tell you.

Dell.'

Miku blinked. If Dell had wanted to tell her something why didn't he just tell her? She grabbed the CD and put it into the player, putting the head phones on before she hit play. The first this she heard was the sound of a guitar, making a soft sad, yet warm melody. Miku closed her eyes, letting the music wash over her. Then she heard something she wasn't expecting. Dell's voice. Now it wasn't like Dell was a bad singer, he had a nice, soft, warm voice that made you feel safe. But he preferred to avoid singing when he could. Miku felt her heart beat faster as she listened to Dell's words:

_'Why can't you_

_See your worth?_

_Your eyes_

_So beautiful_

_Your smile_

_Like the sun_

_You're so_

_Wonderful_

_Smile, baby_

_For me_

_It's so_

_Beautiful_

_Your smile_

_Your laugh_

_Your eyes_

_You are perfect_

_As you are_

_It tears me _

_Apart_

_To see you_

_Suffering_

_The words they_

_Hurt you with_

_I want to_

_Block them out_

_So you can_

_Smile_

_They've blinded you to_

_Your_

_Perfection_

_Smile, baby_

_For me_

_It's so_

_Beautiful_

_Your kindness_

_Your shyness_

_Your are perfect_

_In every way_

_So why can't_

_You see_

_This all for_

_Yourself_

_What do I_

_Have to say_

_To show you_

_You're wonderful_

_Smile, baby_

_For me_

_It's so_

_Beautiful_

_Your cheerfulness_

_Your brightness_

_Your helpfulness_

_You are perfect_

_I love you.'_

Miku felt her face blush furiously at the last sentence. Had she heard that right? She rewound the tape a little just to make sure. No, there was no mistaking it. Dell had really just said the 'L' word. He'd said it to her.

Miku felt tears sting at her eyes. She had always wished, but had never dared hope that he would actually say those words to her. To **her** of all people. She was so useless, her singing was mediocre at best, she wasn't pretty, she was always such a damned klutz... and yet Dell had said those words, not only that, he'd put them into a song. A song just for her. Miku rewound the song back to the start and pressed play again.

She continued to listen to it on repeat for the next few hours until she got hungry. Then while she was making herself some lunch, she got an idea.

She smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

Dell came home completely **exhausted**. He'd run into the assholes that had beat up Miku the other day and had given them a piece of him mind. They had been damned fangirls again and Dell had no guilt about telling them exactly what he thought of them.

He opened the door to the room Miku was in silently. He gave a relieved smile as he saw that Miku was sleeping. Careful not to wake her, he closed the door and walked up to his room. When Dell opened the door the first thing he noticed was the CD and note on his bed. He pick up the note and read it.

'Please listen to it.

Miku.'

Dell picked up the CD popped it in his player, plugged in his headphones and listened. The first thing he heard was a piano playing. He smiled, remembering when he and Miku had played the piano down stairs together. Then he heard Miku's voice. Her beautiful, sweet, angelic voice.

_'The tears_

_Kept falling_

_From the pain_

_In my heart_

_Until you_

_held my hand_

_and said_

_to me_

_be yourself_

_no one else_

_that's how_

_it should be_

_Your smile_

_Shines like the sun_

_You are perfect_

_As you are_

_I didn't_

_Understand_

_The words that_

_You said_

_The kindness_

_You showed me_

_I couldn't_

_Comprehend_

_Be yourself_

_No one else_

_That's how_

_It should be_

_Your smile_

_Shines like the sun_

_You are perfect_

_As you are_

_You found_

_My courage_

_So now I_

_Can say_

_What I really feel_

_Be yourself_

_No one else_

_That's how_

_It should be_

_Finally I can_

_Say to you_

_From my heart_

_I love you too.'_

Dell's eyes widened in shock. He didn't need to rewind the CD, there was no way he would have mistaken those words. He had longed so long to hear those words. A warm smile broke out on his lips. He stop the song and pulled off his headphones. He could listen to it again later, right now he needed to see Miku. He needed to hold her, kiss her, to tell her how much he loved her. And, god, how he loved her.

He entered the room silent as a mouse and walked over to sit beside Miku. She mumbled slightly at the shift in the bed and opened her eyes sleepily, looking up at Dell.

"Sorry, did I wake you?" Dell ask gently.

Miku shook her head. "Welcome home. Did you listen to the CD?"

Dell stroked Miku's greeny-blue hair. "Yeah I listened to it. You have no idea how long I've wanted to hear you say that." Miku smiled warmly up at him. "Would you say it again?"

Miku's smile brightened further. "I love you."

"Again." Dell breathed and he edged closer to Miku's face.

"I love you."

Dell brought Miku in for a warm, loving kiss.

"I love you, Miku." He whispered softly.

That night at dinner, it was decided that Miku would take up permanent residence at Dell and Haku's house. After all, it was dangerous out there for a young girl who lived in an apartment alone. Neither Dell, nor Miku, could complain about it.


End file.
